


A Night Under the Stars

by fckingtimmy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is STUPID, don't be mad, small mention of pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckingtimmy/pseuds/fckingtimmy
Summary: Keith gets a text from Lance at one in the morning.





	A Night Under the Stars

12:56 am

Something had startled him. DING! DING! DING! DING! It was his phone. He had to take a double take upon seeing the caller I.D. It was Lance, because what sane person would call someone at one in the morning? Keith had a major crush on his best friend and mortal enemy. Keith and Lance were apparently "rivals" according to Lance. But for the record, they have gotten closer. Keith answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Yo! Shiro and I are outside your shack."

"Why? What time is it?"

"It's like one am probably, but I don't know. Just get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Aren't you supposed to go to the Garrison in the morning? Shouldn't you, I don't know be sleeping?"

"No. No time for sleep, just get out here."

"Be right out," Keith said with a sleepy sigh.

He threw on a black muscle tee, gray sweatpants, and a red hoodie. 

"Hey Mullet-Man!" Lance said enthusiastically.

"Please don't call me that."

"Whatever."

"So, what do you want?"

"We just wanted to chill, talk, pasar el rato, my man," Lance said with an awful Spanish accent.

"Ok. We can go to the back. I have chairs we can sit in."

________________________________________

1:36 am

"Ok. Ok, ok, ok, ok. Who would you sleep with?  2008 Lindsay Lohan or Madonna?" Keith responded back to Shiro.

"Wow man, you're really bad at this game," Lance cut off what Shiro was about to say back to Keith. "I got one for you Keith. Who would you rather sleep with? Me or Shiro?"

Keith's entire face was the same shade of red as his hoodie. 

"Wh-What?"

"Who would you bang? Me or Shiro?" Lance restated the question.

"Do I have to pick?"

"Yes, dipshit." 

"Hey. Language." Shiro said in his "dad-voice."

"Whatever, dad." Lance was all too anxious to care about what Shiro had to say, he just really Keith's answer. He honestly didn't think Keith was going to answer at all, let alone say him.

"I guess I'd pick you, Lance." Keith said a little to casually.

"Wait! What?" Lance asked.

"I'd bang you."

"Cool." Lance responded.

"What? That's all you have to say about what I just said to you?"

"No. Not really."

"Um , ok-" but before Keith could finish what he was saying, Lance had picked him up. Keith was lighter than Lance expected, mostly because he thought since Keith worked out so much, he would be all muscle. Lance carried him over to the bed of Shiro's truck. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" Keith sounded on edge, but was secretly enjoying it.

"I have no idea."

"Shouldn't we-." He was cut off by Lance's lips landing on his. Lance was on top of Keith, pinning him down by his wrists. It was cut short when Keith pulled away. He looked at Lance's perfect blue eyes that made Keith just want to stare in them all day. Keith gave Lance a few pecks on the lips.

"Your eyes are so pretty, Mullet-Man." Lance looked down into Keith's oddly purplish eyes. They were so beautiful, just like Keith, Lance thought.

"I was just thinking the same about you." Keith pulled him down into another kiss.

This time it was Lance who pulled away. He couldn't stop looking at Keith's eyes. They were distracting. Keith came up and got rid of the gap between them. Lance's tongue found Keith's mouth and allowed himself to pop him. Lance was searching Keith's mouth, while Keith was searching his. Lance started to grab Keith's hair and Keith grabbed Lance's neck, deepening the kiss. Keith's hands roamed Lance's body, finding his ass. Lance bit Keith's lower lip.

"Fuck!" Keith groaned.

Lance thought that was adorable and snorted at the shorter boy. Keith flipped him off in return. Lance trailed down Keith's neck, bitting his skin making Keith moan, and started to leave little teeth marks. Lance made his way back to Keith's lips.

*POP!* 

Their mouths made a popping sound which caused them to pull away to laugh at the noise they just made with their mouths. They couldn't help but laugh, it was so loud, that Shiro could probably hear it. When Keith leaned back in, Lance grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. They continued groping each other. Keith found Lance's belt buckle and started unbuckling it.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should probably go." Shiro came out of literally nowhere and startled them both to the point where they actually jumped into the air.

"Why? What time is it." Keith asked thinking the whole hook-up only took about 15-20 minutes.

"It's almost been and hour." Shiro stated like it was no big deal.

"What!?" The two boys shrieked.

They hopped out of the truck, with Lance struggling to get his belt buckled up again. Lance got into the passenger seat of the car, but not before giving Keith a little peck on the lips. 

"Soooo. Are you two a thing now or what?"

"SHUTUP!" Keith yelled defensively with a huge blush creeping around on his face.

"I'm kidding, man. Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem, Shiro."

____________________________________

3:18 am

He can't fall asleep. He's still thinking about Lance and Lance's lips and how he tasted like peaches and sugar. His lips were swollen and his tongue was numb, but he didn't care. He was so glad he answered that phone call. Keith went outside. He played on his lawn chairs trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was looking at the stars which made him wonder if there was something beyond earth. He was getting off track. Lance. He just kissed Lance. He couldn't wait to tell Pidge in the morning. Just thinking about Lance gave Keith butterflies in his stomach. Little did he know, Lance had them too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here, I'm sorry if it's short. I tried.  
> find me on tumblr @dick-graysns  
> pasar el rato- to hang out (thank you @louistomilsonsbum for the correction)


End file.
